Make you feel my love
by Maca Martina Parket
Summary: I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,   to make you feel my love!


**Make you feel my love**

**A/N: This plot bunny ambushed me and forced me to write it when I was having an obsession with Adele's "Make you feel my love". :)  
>It's short and sweet and loving :D I hope you like it ;)<br>Tnx to Julie who beta-ed this for me :D**

**Ah and please read and review :D Reviews are better than seeing AR naked... mmm... maybe they're not but they're not that good but... PLS REVIEW guys :D I'd appreciate some constructive criticism :)**

**22/11/2011 - Updated the story with a few corrections made by **darklotus1211 :)****

"_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love"_

He was lying on his side with his head propped on an arm watching her face as she was sleeping. Her hair was sprawled around her head like a halo and she looked very childlike and peaceful. Ever so slowly he bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and stirred a bit, but did not awake. A grin spread across his features as he launched more hungry kisses on her mouth and then moved down her body.

First he worshiped her neck, than her collar bone and finally he reached the valley of her breasts. He flicked his tongue against her right nipple and then sucked on it. A moan tore away from her in her sleep, but even now she did not awake. He chuckled and repeated his actions on the left one.

Moving over her he tore the sheets from her body and continued his ministrations which were now helped by his hands. While one hand massaged her breast, the other moved down over her belly and towards her sex. He gently cupped it and elicited another moan from her. His fingers ghosted lightly over her clit as one of them started to gently move inside her. She was dripping wet. Her breathing was hitched and when she trust her hips at his hand, he knew that she was finally awake.

"Severus," she moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved his mouth in line with her sex.

His cold breath sent shivers down her spine. She was so turned on, that with just one short suck on her clit she went over the top and screamed his name.

"Severuuuuus!"

His mouth never leaving her body, he moved upwards and gently thrust his straining erection into her.

"Hermioneee… you feel so good love," he breathed. "I could stay with you like this forever."

The only answer to his words were pants and moans and an incoherent jumble of sounds. His thrusts were slow and steady as he was making love to her. As his organ tore through her, his tongue danced an erotic dance with hers. The feeling of the impending orgasm made him speed up the pace and soon they were both crying out each others names.

"Hermioneee!"  
>"Severuuuuuuus!"<p>

He collapsed on top of her, careful, even in his incoherence, not to crush her.

They lay like that for some time regaining their breath and enjoying the feel of their closeness.

When he had enough strength to move, he propelled himself next to her and put his arm around her.

She snuggled close to him and breathed in deeply. He smelled like sandalwood and sex.

"My favorite smell in the world," she thought and smiled.

Than he said the words she thought she'd never hear coming from his mouth.

"I love you Hermione," he said. "There's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love... I love you!"

Tears streamed down her face. He noticed and brought his thumb up to brush them away, but otherwise he stayed quiet. Emotions were bubbling up in her and she thought she just might cry to infinity. But she bit them back.

"I love you too Severus," she told him. "and I mean it with every fiber of my being."

No words were necessary after that. They just lay there in silence until they fell asleep. They had each other and that was all they needed.

This is such a lovely piece – romantic, a feel of very genuine emotion and oo la la!


End file.
